Computing devices include a data input arrangement that allows a user to enter data. The data input arrangement may be a separate unit from the processing unit. For example, a keyboard connects to a computer tower. The input arrangement may also be part of a single unit. For example, hand held devices include a key pad on the housing. Conventional data input arrangements include keys with a corresponding data input. Furthermore, each key of the data input arrangement exhibits an identical shape. The shape may have a flat, concave, or convex face. However, the overall shape of the data input arrangement exhibits a substantially flat surface.
Data input arrangements may include indicia to identify a particular key. For example, on a conventional numeric key pad such as those found on telephones, a central key may include a circular protrusion (i.e., dot) such as the key to enter the data for the number “5.” In another example, a conventional keyboard includes identical horizontal bars on the keys to enter the data for the letter “F” and “J.” However, though these indicia may assist a user in locating a particular key, the user must always locate the indicia before proceeding. In addition, the use of gloves or other protection decreases the likelihood that the user will recognize the indicia.